


Because we are here for you!

by Risaru



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M, Yucest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risaru/pseuds/Risaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuya has a lot of troubles with nightmares. It's a good thing that he has Yugo and Yuto who look a little bit over there counterpart!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because we are here for you!

_His chest felt so hot and his heart felt like it would explode soon. He could hear his dragon calling for him. But he felt like there were others who were calling for him. He ran through this city. A city he didn't know but at the same time he knew it. Everything was on fire, the city was destroyed._  
“Yuya ...” A voice called him. A very known voice. Yuto's voice.   
“Yuto!! Where are you?!” He called for him. But he didn't got a response and started to panic. What if something has happened to him? 

_Suddenly the environment changed. Another city but the same as before. He knew it ... even though he never was here. Also this city was destroyed._  
“Yuya ...help me.” That was ...Yugo.   
“Yugo! Tell me where you are?! Come on!” But again ... nothing. Just those calls. 

_And suddenly everything was black. Yuya looked around. What has happened? When he looked in front of him he saw both, Yugo and Yuto, laying on the ground. Both of them were in pain and had terrible bruises. He ran to them. Called for them. But no response._

_“No... what happend. NO. THIS CAN'T BE!”_

Yuya woke up from a terrible nightmare. But he didn't scream. He was used to this and he couldn't wake them up. He looked besides him and smiled relieved. Yuto was still sleeping and he didn't seem to have waken him up. When he looked to the other side of the bed he was glad to see the same with Yugo. Though it was really hard to wake Yugo up while Yuto was up really fast. But Yuya had so many nightmares these last weeks that he promised himself he would keep them to himself to not worry them with this. Yuto and Yugo still had a lot of trouble themselves. They shouldn't spend their time with him worrying. 

Slowly and carefully he stood up so he wouldn't wake them now and left the room. He sat himself in the living room on the couch and curled himself up to a ball while laying his head on his knees. Always those dreams. Always about Yuto and Yugo being hurt. In different situations but it was always the same – he couldn't help them. He didn't want to be a burden for them. They were both so strong and he couldn't do anything to help them. 

And he didn't want them to get hurt. Nobody should get hurt again but seeing them in pain was the worst. He loves them. Both of them. Both had something special that he liked about them and even though they all had a very difficult start, they started to like each other in a way that nobody wasn't able to avoid the fact anymore. Sure it was weird. Being in love with two persons at the same time. Could that work? He was sure it would. He wouldn't let anyone of them go. 

And because of this he felt more pain when he saw those nightmares. When he watched all those bad things to happen and he just sat there. Doing nothing. 

He was so in his thoughts that he couldn't hear the soft footsteps behind him. The room was nearly lightened and you barley could see anything but the person behind Yuya seemed to know exactly what he was doing. Yuya jumped a little up when he suddenly felt arms on both of his shoulders and before he could watch back to make out who was there he suddenly could feel lips on his own. Full in surprise he just sat there and watched at the other person who he finally discovered as Yugo. As soon as he knew it he relaxed himself a bit and returned that kiss. When they broke the kiss he looked surprised at him while Yugo was just grinning.   
“You know you can't just go. How should I sleep without my heater besides me.” Suddenly the light in the room went on and behind him also Yuto appeared.   
“Come on don't say it like that. You wouldn't even be awake without me.” Yuto said. Yugo growled silently which he always did when he got teased.   
“But I noticed it.” He said and sat besides Yuya. Yuto did the same and sat on the other side.   
“With a little help yes.” They stared at each other for a short while before both of their looks went to Yuya again who tried to play invisible but that didn't worked well. He always ended up in the middle of them which was kinda good because so he was able to cuddle both of them at the same time but now it was no return and no running away. 

“So anyways ... sitting alone in the darkness in the middle of the night? Yuya do you have something you want to tell us?” Yuto asked and looked at him. Yuya looked to the side but there was nothing he could do because Yugo stared at him the same way. And this was the bad thing about having two boyfriends. You can't just run away because they will catch you anyways. Especially those two.   
“Uhm ... not exactly?” He laughed nervous. “I just wanted to ... ugh ... have some time for me?”   
Yuto and Yugo looked at each other and knew exactly what they had to do now. So Yuto just wrapped his arms around Yuya's waist and pulled him on his lap. Before Yuya could say anything he had Yuto's lips on his own this time. He couldn't resist any of them and it was painful. Painful but so wonderful.   
After Yuto stopped kissing him he looked down blushing since both of them kept staring at him again. Yugo laid himself on Yuya's feet so his head laid on his stomach.   
“S-Stop that!”, Yuya said and looked away.   
“Ah I see that someone is keeping something a secret and I want to know that.” Yugo said while drawing circles on Yuya's chest with his fingers which made the young boy shiver.   
“I even take the risk to lose my legs for you since Yugo is too heavy for everything so please tell me.” Yuto said with a serious look.  
“Hey!! You know I could actually make it even more painful and just sit on Yuya's lap so you have to carry us both” Yugo said and pouted. “I make myself EXTRA heavy just for you!”   
Yuya giggled. Yugo always had such a cute face when Yuto teased him about something and he started to get angry. Even though they liked each other. They had this really special relationship that he never thought would work since they really hated each other at the beginning. Yuya was surprised sometimes at how peaceful those two were when they were alone. But teasing each other was a daily need for them it seemed. And it made Yuya always laugh. But in the end those were just some fights that didn't hurt anyone. 

“Yuuyaa ...” Yuto's voice got him out of his thoughts again and he looked to his boyfriends and pouted. Can't they just forget?   
“Yuya I know you have those nightmares. I didn't overheard you waking up like this and this not just today. I gave you the chance to come and tell it yourself but since you love to dig yourself with your problems you have to deal with it this way now.”   
Again he looked from one to the other and felt guilt and looked down. How could he safe them when he couldn't even face them like this. 

He felt a hand on his cheek and leaned his head against it while looking at Yugo who smiled at him.   
“I ... don't want to lose you!” He got louder than the realized but that didn't matter. He laid his head on Yuto's chest. “All those dreams were about you both being harmed in any way. Everytime it's the same. I run through your cities and everything is destroyed and I couldn't do anything to help. And I am alone and suddenly I see you there lying. I don't even know if you are still alive in my dreams but it fears me. It makes me feel helpless. I... I don't want this to happen! I want to be together with you and I don't want to be the reason something bad happens.”   
While he talked he took Yugo's hand in his own and held it tight and cuddled himself against Yuto. He shivered and was trying to not cry so he bite his lips.   
“Aww ... our little drama queen has arrived again. We better get her away soon so she makes place again for the real Yuya who couldn't be a better person than he already is.”   
He looked up surprised and was suddenly pulled along in Yugo's arms. Yuto just sat there and smiled at him.   
“Yuto let me keep him! I want to keep him! Why is he so cute?! I want to keep and protect him!”   
“Uh ...” Yuya just half laid there trapped in the arms of one and tortured with the most precious smile in the word of the other one.   
“If you want to fight okay but I won't accept it that you have everything of him for yourself.” Yuto answered and came Yuya near again.   
“You really are a little drama queen.” Yuto gave him a quick kiss. “Our little drama queen. But really. Stop thinking things like that and say them to us. You torture yourself with those thoughts. You don't have to bear anything alone. We are fighting together in this. We trust you and you have to trust us.” He smiled at him.  
“And you definitely aren't weak!” Yugo grinned at him. “I have seen a lot of people and I can tell that you are one of the best. You have skills, passion and I never would want to be your enemy because I know you kick ass for sure! So everyone should better fear you and if they start a fight we are going to kick their asses together, right?”   
Yuya still couldn't bring out a word and just stared at his boyfriends and started to blush.   
“And on top of everything you are so cute I actually could pass out just looking at you.” Yuya blushed even more.   
“And this time Yugo doesn't even overact because it's really true.” Yuto added. 

“AHH stop it you two!” Yuya buried his face in his hands. “S-Stop saying all those things they are-”   
“True and you should never deny them.” Yuto took Yuya's hands away from his face and forced him to look at him. “Right?”   
He didn't say anything and kept trying to avoid Yuto.   
“And if you don't stop to deny it then we have to turn to a better solution on how we can convince you that you are absolutely amazing.” Yugo pulled him near and kissed Yuya's neck.   
“And you know you can't say no to anything like this” Yuto grinned at him. 

“Uh ... you two are really a pain.” He said smiling.   
“So are you believing us now?”   
“If I say most of it will I be okay then?”   
“Hm I think then we have the nice duty to make you believe everything!”   
“Yugo you are squeezing me!”   
“So it will be! You're fault!”   
“Yuto help me!” Yuya said while laughing.   
“But if I would help you now I would have problems with Yugo since he can be really clingy in his moods and I don't want them right now.” He smiled. “And you said no fighting over you remember? So I think I better let you be like this and make the same later with both of you.” 

Yugo grinned. “Did you hear that. He said he wants to hug me too. If this isn't what you should call a miracle I don't know.”   
“Don't act like I never do that. Idiot! I give you enough attention. Too much I guess.”   
Yugo let Yuya go just to make Yuto his next victim and hugged him really tight. The Synchro user got a really strong obsession with clinging onto them. Where did this come from? 

Yuya looked at them happy now. How could he ever say no to them? Or don't believe them. He knew that there was nothing more than he wanted. And he shouldn't fear anything. They would make this together, right?

So he wrapped his arms around both of them and smiled happy. “I love you two. More than everything!”


End file.
